robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Too wide This page is way too wide now and doesn't fit on my screen properly, which is quite annoying. Is there any way to get it back to the old width without removing any of the content? Christophee (talk) 12:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, sorry. Mine fits fine, without sounding selfish. I don't know how to change it or if it I could tell if a change had been made. Sorry again. GutripperSpeak 13:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, fair enough. It just looks so awful on my screen now. The top bit fits fine, then the "Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki" bit down to the end of the two templates doesn't fit at all, but the category downwards fits fine again. It just looks like a complete mess on my screen. Oh well. ::On an unrelated note, I'm thinking maybe we should do away with the default headings completely and redesign the whole page to look as good as some of the more established wikis. It probably wouldn't be easy and there's no rush at all, but other wikis have much better looking main pages than we do and it would be great to look as good as them. Christophee (talk) 13:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Your probably right on both points, but TG's the one who usually takes care of the wiki setup, and I've got no idea. He's not been around, only consenting to come and unprotect the Did You Know Template once I emailed him. If you want to, you could email him to ask, but I've got no idea. He'd do it, I'm sure. GutripperSpeak 13:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother him while he's preparing for exams. I'll ask him when he comes back. As I said, there's really no rush. Christophee (talk) 13:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, well I've got nothing to do for 4 days, so I'll have a crack at it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck. I'd probably mess everything up if I tried it. Christophee (talk) 02:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it time for another update to the Featured content, did you know and poll today? 'Helloher (talk) 08:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll update the Did you know template later on this weekend. I'm going soon so I can't do it right now. Christophee (talk) 08:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. Helloher (talk) 08:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured Content This is severely becoming a chore for me, and I am offering this job to someone - anyone - who wants it, as long as they continue to update it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take the job if nobody else is interested. Then I can just do all the features together. Christophee (talk) 15:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll do it, I just haven't got YT access ATM. I might need a bit of prompting if I forget. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll let you both sort it out, just as long as I no longer have to do it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks like the job is yours, Helloher. Christophee (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One question though, how do I upload a video? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Add the video, and you should get a red link. Click it, paste the URL in, and hit save. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've had some important composition work all weekend, so I might not be able to get the new stuff up till Monday. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Might have a similar trouble today. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's my last exams today, so I'll do the stuff when I get home. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 05:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Is Helloher still in charge of these features? They haven't been updated in ages. I'll be happy to take over if he's too busy to update them. Christophee (talk) 14:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it is my job. Sorry I've not updated it, whenever I've tried to change it I've had something crop up. If you could do it, it'd be appreciated. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do. Just give me time to come up with something. Christophee (talk) 14:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion of Techno Games Wiki For some reason, adding this in has crammed the robot table into a corner, and I really don't like how that looks. Is there another way of doing this? In addition, Helloher, you've been making the Featured Articles way too long. Don't just copy and paste the edit summary, you have to delete detailed stuff in order to make visitors visit the actual page. TG (t ' 23:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea why it does that. It's listed after the end of the boxes so it should go on the bottom like it used to. Christophee (talk) 00:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. How long should they be? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The length of my Fifth Wars, Semi-Final 1 featured article is right. Just write some basic info so people can search the article to find more. TG (t ' 21:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) First post here. Just wanted to say hello to all here. This is my initial posting here. It really seems like the moderators of this website sure are doing a overwhelming job. I hope to learn a lot of stuff here also I will assist other members all I can. monyAlmog :Hello, welcome to the wiki, nice to have you. I suggest you make an account for yourself so we can distinguish you from all the other random IP addresses that contribute from here from time to time. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) site this is a UK website so the name of this site should be http://robotwars.wikia.co.uk/ anyone if can it be changed? 21:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia is an American based company, but encompasses countries around the world. Since this is part of Wikia, it was a .com ending, not a co.uk. Besides, with all the effort that RA2 (American), Headbanger (American) and myself (Australian) have put into this website, I'd heavily dispute it being a UK website at all. TG (t ' 23:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, I contribute to the wiki from Ireland, so this wikia is multinational in terms of users.-- 22:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Robot Wars Return (sort of) Robot Wars Extreme II will be shown on Dave. First show is on 20th December at 15:00 GMT Template Did someone change the template at the bottom of the main page last night? I didn't fiddle with it, so who did or did it just change itself?-- 13:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that was me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 13:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Science Block I've found evidence that a robot called Science Block failed to qualify for Series 4. It was a school project and its weapon was a spike. I even have a picture. Can anyone help me create a page for it. Thanks --Shayfan 20:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :D'oh! Wrong place. Try Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal, and post your question there, and people might respond. For the record, Science Block tried to qualify for Series 3, not 4. Matt(Talk) 07:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) New format Does anybody like the main page's new format? I think it looks considerably worse than it did before. I'm not sure why it was changed, to be quite honest. Who thinks we should revert it back to how it was before? Christophee (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have a feeling it was changed to incorporate a new advert in the top right corner of the screen. I checked how the old version of the page looks now and the advert cuts off about a third of the page on the right side. I think we'll have to either leave it as it is, or find a good way to rearrange it. Christophee (talk) 15:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, it's looking horrid, with a big portion taken up with the blurb about the wiki and the rest scrunched into the right. If we can rearrange it, don't expect input from me, as I'm terrible at wiki markup.--'' STORM II '' 16:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it to be honest, and I was tempted to give the user a Most Original Entry, although looking at this I'm glad I didn't. It seems like the front page could do with rearranging. Matt(Talk) 16:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think the user who did it might be a member of Wikia Staff or something similar, because several wikis are having their front pages adapted by people outside the wiki to incorporate the new advert. The problem I have with the new format is that the right column is way too narrow, but I don't think it can be changed because that is the size of the advert. We may be able to move things around so they fit better, but I doubt it will look as good as it did before. Christophee (talk) 00:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::You know, the more I get used to the new format, the more it starts to grow on me. The new advert means the column lengths cannot be changed without messing up the page entirely, and I don't think any of the content currently on the left side would fit properly on the right side. I think it's probably best if we leave it as it is, and any changes should be minor. Christophee (talk) 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I switched around the "Featured Video" and "Helping out" sections, but I'm not sure whether I like it better that way or not. Any opinions on this? I also made the poll easier to answer, which reset all the votes, but I can add the votes of the two polls together when we record the results, so that's not a problem. Christophee (talk) 02:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Call me a dumbhead but has this page had a makeover or something? It looks absolutely wicked!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Christophee has applied a new Wikia skin and a new logo. Matt Talk to me 22:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I'm dead impressed!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the new look. I can't take all the credit though. The original design of the new logo was my idea, but StalwartUK spruced it up for me, and his version is the one that we're using. Christophee (talk) 23:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's alright, it's just a good thing we know how to appreciate each other now.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys!i love this page and i was just wondering does anyone know whats become of Evil Weevil,Milly Ann Bug,Darke destroyer and destruct a bubble? Thanks very, very much, Gage Burton Does anyone know? Hello guys!i love this page and i was just wondering does anyone know whats become of Evil Weevil,Milly Ann Bug,Darke destroyer and destruct a bubble? Whaere are they and their teams nowadays. Thanks very, very much, Gage Burton Cannot View Images Full Size Seems I can't view images full size but I can view them in the Photos section.This was the case on another Wiki as well.--MasterMarik (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) What's happened to the Robot Wars.jpg? Um... Badnik69 has it seems replaced the picture with a man smiling... could someone fix please. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Background image On the Wikia skin, there is no background image, only a placeholder. I think it looks rather unprofessional. '''StalwartUK 20:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :We wouldn't necessarily say no to a background skin, there just haven't been any artsy volunteers. If you think you're capable, give it a shot. I don't mind the black though, it's easy on the eyes, and is the background that would go behind the Robot Wars logo before an ad break. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Personally I don't mind having just a black background but if we must change then I suggest ether fire on the sides or the House robots all together. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC)